The Pie Makers Daughter, Ali
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Ned and Chuck have a beautiful young daughter, Ali, who has some extraordinary gifts... Kinda weird, and I might write more, but I'm gonna see how many reviews I get! So get typing PLZ!


**The pie makers daughter, Ali**

**Sixteen years ago….**

Chuck and Ned were working in the pie hole when a young couple walked in.

"Can I please have a slice of Strawberry pie, a slice of Blueberry pie and two slices of Cherry?" the man asked.

"Is all of that for you two?" Ned asked.

"Two? No, we're here with our daughters" the woman told him.

Chuck peered over the counter, where there was two five year old girls, with dark hair tied up in bunches.

"Aww, they're adorable, sir, madam" Chuck said to the couple, beaming down at the little girls.

Ned passed the couple their pie slice's and bid them Happy Eating. Chuck sighed, she hadn't had this thought since she had died, that was the whole reason she had gone on that stupid life-endangering cruise! The thought was; _I want to have kids, I want to cuddle my child and feed them! _

Ned sensed this and asked her what was wrong, so she tried to explain.

"Ned, I want to have children with you, I love you and seeing them two girl's made me think that I want to have kids with you" she burbled out at once.

Ned looked at her, his mouth wide open, wondering where all of that had come from. They both knew well enough that a biological child, well, conceived the natural way wasn't possible, but, there was other ways….

"Ned, are you alright, is it too much for you, don't you want to have kids with me? Tell me!" Chuck said, a worried look on her face.

"Chuck, calm down, of course, It would be bliss if you could have my children, and I wouldn't have it any other way, but, It's not possible I'm afraid," Ned told her "But, we can always adopt Chuck…"

"No, if I ever cradle a child, I want it to be to be yours and mine, of our flesh and blood, all of that Ned and it has to be you Ned, no one else, not Randy, not Emerson, no one, just you" Chuck stated.

"But how are we going to get my, um.." Ned didn't know how to refer to his "stuff" "my swimmers, into your body without touching?"

"IVF, in vitro fertilisation, stuff like that" Chuck told him.

So the next day they headed out to the fertilisation clinic and decided that they would go for IVF.

Nine months later, Chuck was cradling a newborn girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful Ned"

"We made her" Ned said, astounded.

"I wonder what she'll look like" Chuck thought deeply.

"I made did that, wow!" Ned said, making Chuck giggle.

"Ali Charles" they both said.

**Present day/sixteen days later….**

Ali Charles is now sixteen years old and looks just like her mother, with dark brown curls and the twinkle of her eyes. Now, I'm going to quickly give you a brief look at her life so far.

Ali had been brought home 17th January, just four days after she had been born. But then, when she was just learning to talk, she and her parents moved to Australia, so she had learnt to talk with an Australian accent, which she never really bothered to lose. She moved back when she was fourteen, immediately making friends with Tiara Silver and Alex Price, who immediately took a liking to her dark curls and grey eyes. What she had wanted to know all of her life though was; why her parents never touched, and why didn't they stay here, in the sleepy hollow of Cour d' Cour, where she could of met her friends sooner?

Ali was trudging home from school, school bag flown over her shoulder carelessly with Tiara and Alex, having a chat about Mr Haymonds, who had given Tiara a uniform detention at lunch.

"It's unfair, don't you think Ali?" Alex asked her, using her Irish accent.

"It is, why should Tiara get told off for not having twelve stripes on her tie?" Ali said.

"I know!" the other two girls said at once.

When they reached the Pie Hole, they were greeted by Digby, who acknowledged Ali as a younger sister.

"Hey boy" Ali cooed, ruffling the dogs ears. Digby barked happily. That was another thing, Chuck touched the dog, but Ned never touched him.

When they entered The Pie Hole, Olive greeted them.

"Hiya girls!" Olive shouted them to them.

"Hiya Olive!" Tiara and Alex shouted back to them.

Just then Ned steeped out of the kitchen.

"Hiya!" he said to them.

"I'll see you later Tiara, Alex" Ali said to her friends and they left.

"Dad, I want answers, and I want them now!" Ali cried to her dad when the Pie Hole closed and Ali, Chuck and Ned were the only ones left there to clean up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ali" Ned told her, he wasn't a good liar, which, unfortunately, Ali inherited.

"I want to know you've put me through this, the moving and you and mums relationship struggle!" Ali shouted to them.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked her daughter.

"I lived in Australia! Dad never touches Digby and he never touches you, mum, I want to know!" Ali ran out of the Pie Hole to the family apartment and flung herself down onto her bed.

...

Ali, sweetie, wake up, it's Saturday!" her mums voice whispered into her ear, she sat up.

"Isn't today Dads birthday?" Ali asked. Chuck nodded. "Oh, great, surprise party, yey!" Ali said sarcastically, she was like her dad, she liked black and hated surprises.

"Come on, he's out of town until ten tonight! It'll be fun"

"OK"

...

Ned walked into the Pie Hole, all of the lights were out, Great. He opened the door, and turned on the lights…..

"Surprise!" Emerson, Chuck, Simone, Penny, Ali, Olive, Randy, Alfredo, Roy and Buster, Lily, Vivian, Charles Charles(!), Tiara, Alex, Olives parents and many more people jumped out and screamed "Happy Birthday Ned!"

The party went on in full swing until the birthday cake was to be brought out…..

1)Chuck tripped.

2)Ned killed her again.

3)The Pie Hole went silent at the sight of Chucks dead body.

"Mum?" Ali asked. She crouched down and in a moment, she touched Chucks arm lightly and she sat up.

"Am I dead?" She asked Ned, who nodded his head, then shook it.

"Sort of," he then whispered in to Chuck so nobody else heard him "I accidentally killed you, but then Ali sort of alived you again"

Chuck gasped. "Really?" Ned nodded.

"Wow"

"OK, what the heck is going on guys?" Ali asked.

Ned and Chuck looked at Ali, then back at each other.

"Umm, I just fainted, but, I'm going to go back up to bed.." Chuck told her, while Ned dismissed the guests.

"Ok, I'll come up with you" Ali told her and an amazing thing happened, she grabbed Chuck's hand, but remarkably, Chuck didn't die again!

...

The facts were these: Ali Charles had been born with her fathers gift, but with two differences:

She could touch the "alive again" without it dying.

Nothing else had to die.

Emerson Cod used this to **_his _**advantage, so he could ask all of his questions to the dead with no time limit, and, to Chucks delight, they got to live their life again.

Olive Snook, now knowing the gift, used this to **_her_ **advantage and used the gift to bring dead animals back to life.

And the pie maker and the girl named Chuck used this gift to **_their_ **advantage and used the gift so that Ned could touch Digby. Oh, and Ned could eat his own pies. And Ned could touch Chuck. A lot. 


End file.
